cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Marcus Eon
"'''''Greater is the Light that lives within us than the Darkness in the Universe." - Marcus Eon'' Summary Jedi Master Marcus Eon was a powerful and very influential Jedi during the Clone Wars. Master Eon was a peaceful, compassionate, and honest jedi in the order his character and affinity in the force has lead him through many adventures in the CWA galaxy. His compassion for others and his knowledge and wisdom of the Lightside has ministered to the hearts and minds of many of those in the Republic. Marcus was a wise jedi, during his training as a Padawan all he wanted was to learn everything he could from the order to become the jedi he was meant to be. He was trained by jedi masters and members of the high council including; Obi-wan Kenobi, Luminara Unduli, Anakin Skywalker, and Kit Fisto. Soon the Jedi called Eon became a Knight of the Old Republic, his skill matched by few and his connection to the force was strong. In his days as a Jedi Knight Marcus sought to find a new way to help bring peace to the Republic. So his heart was told to go and minister the word of the Light also called "I AM" to all of those who would listen. It was until one day Marcus Eon was Chosen by the Jedi Council to join them for a while. The Grandmaster and the council granted him the rank of Jedi Master. Now Jedi Master Marcus Eon, champion of the Order, defender of Truth and Peace, and the teacher of the way of the Light. He has been a beacon of hope for the Republic. Biography Jedi Marcus Eon was born on the planet of Alderaan, he was the son of a middle classed family who lived in the country. As a child Marcus did not show that he possesed the capability to us the force. It was until a Jedi came to his families home. He noticed that the boy had a strong connection to the force. He requested the boy be trained in the jedi order as a jedi. The years he has trained learning and growing in the Jedi Order becoming more and more knowledgeable of the ways of the Force and the light side. Jedi Eon is a Jedi Consular and a Jedi Sentinel a jedi who studies the truth and the mysteries of the force and the Light, and also investigates and ferrets out evil he may encounter; skilled in security and covert op missions. He trained more and more to greater understanding and wisdom of the Light and in this he accomplished a great affinity in lightsaber dueling, star piloting, POV piloting, field missions and more. After his training and after he successfully completed the Jedi Trails, Eon began his ministry through out the galaxy. In his travels he has encountered all sorts of life forms from across the galaxy and has been on many adventures, going places that most players will never be able to go to. His adventures have lead him in his effort for order and peace, and his on going struggle against chaos. After his acceptance into the Jedi High Council Eon began training the future of the Order with many young jedi wanting to become jedi knights. He began immediately, however he understood they needed to be properly trained in the ways of the Light not just for peace but for their own salvation. Now, Eon is still continuing the fight for Truth, Justice, and Peace across the galaxy edifying the jedi of the order and guiding the citizens of the republic with the hope that one day there will be permenant peace and order for all. ''NEWS'' HEY, CLONE WARS ADVENTURES FANS if you like action and adventure check out my CWA vids on Youtube take this like and check them out. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tdnUgcB6CnA&list=PLDA5A8A8241E1AD72 Legend Marcus Eon was a legend for his ideas and dreams of a New Order. Even though they never came to past. He continues to hope that in time they will see the light. Now playing as Master Eon he has become the Legendary jedi that he could only dream of. The Clone Wars "You fought in the Clone Wars?" "Yes, I was once a Jedi Knight..." - Obi-wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker '' '' Adventures EonStance3.png|Master Eon Legendary Jedi of the Jedi Order Picture4.png|Marcus Eon First Duel. Picture39.png|Master Eon's Duel with the Sith old republic eon jedi.png|Eon- Old Republic|link=Marcus Eon Check my videos on You Tube, and all my epic and thrilling adventures. http://www.youtube.com/user/marcusjeon?feature=mhee Life at the Temple Regarding the hospitality and living space of the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. Since day one the temple has been a wonderous place to dwell, but sometimes outbreaks or conflicts happen never the less the temple of Coruscant is considered Eon's second home. Inside you will find many scores of players; jedi, sith, bouty hunters, mercenaries, clones, twileks, and many more. The jedi heroes are also there; Mace Windu which is found in the war room he is the introductor to the Republic Defender Game, Plo Koon as in the war room his is the introductor to the Cruiser Game, Obi-wan Kenobi located i the training room he teaches lightsaber dueling, Luminara Unduli also in the training room she is the introductor to Saber strike. Kit Fisto introdues Speed Racing, and Anakin Skywalker who is the one who introduces the Starfighter game. This is only part of it many of the games are here. There is also the shops located outside there you can buy new gear for yourself or furniture. My favorite places in the temple include the Jedi Library, the training room, the shops, and the inner halls. And if your looking for thelatest in player life always stick around the halls you never know what may be said or done there. But if you're not the type to hang around too long like me them go out and look for adventure the galaxy awaits. Eon enjoys to start his day practicing in the arena and perhaps taking it to the field of Umbara and testing his skill.Then he goes into space to test his piloting abilities. The rest of the day is filled with adventure, fun, and fulfilling the calling of Peace. Master Eon Marcus Eon now refers to himself as Master Eon currently plays as amember of Clone Wars Adventures. He has made many accomplishments and has defeated many foes. Member of the Jedi Order tthis jedi of the Old Republic has play increasingly for fun and adventure. The Jedi Order ''"For over a thousand generations the Jedi Knight were the guardians of Peace and Justice in the Old Republic..."'' The Order as we now is divided lost to te ways of the world. Unclinged to the words of the Light they have turned from the representation of hope and peace to the epitimy of darkness (confusion, without direction). The Sith have become the popular genre to assume. The sith go around saying their infamous quotes and spreading their ways to others in CWA. The jedi however go about playing living the more peaceful life while in the temple there is chaos, bullying and gossip. The main theme for players is to play a dark character to be the bad guy while the good guys just play along. "Now the Jedi are all be exstinct, seduced by the darkside." - Obi-wan Kenobi "''They were the Lost Jedi, you know. The true Jedi, upon which the future will be built. They simply needed a leader, and a teacher."'' ―Darth Traya However not all the jedi live on this lifestyle they try to do whats right in the midst of darkness. They live to the purpose rather than the idea. As peace keepers and guardians of peace and truth. One jedi in particula has made it his purpose to unite the jedi as a official order. His name is Marcus Eon the order that Eon has influneced is not a squad, clic, or team. But it is a fellowship of those who choose the light side. United for a single cause, the jedi will battle the forces and principles of darkness in the galaxy and reclaim the temple. For the weapons of our warfare are not carnal but are mighty through God, in the bringing down of Strongholds. '''There is emotion yet we have Peace There is ignorance yet we have Knowledge There passion yet we have Will There is Chaos yet we have Order There is Death yet we have the Light (GOD) Achievements The Achievements of this Jedi Master is second to none, check the rep. His apptiude for the force and other jedi skills has made him a force to behold in and out of the ring. He has challenged the best of the best and has won against them. As a pilot he enjoys to fly in his Delta-7B Starfighter and he loves to race in his Green 74-Z Speeder. At his best Eon is the one of the bes t pilots in the galaxy. He has considerable talent in light saber combat, Eon's ability to subdue an enemy on the field has allowed him to conqurer the greatest forces or evil in less time than most. Eon uses a single blade while others may use two or have dual bladed sabers he carries one. It is not only his ability to subdue his enemies that makes him a great lightsaberist but his quick timeing and his discernment of the force as well. In the dueling ring Eon has earned the title "Dueling Legend." Being a powerful yet skillful jedi master he has victoriously battled many both good and bad, and has proved his stamina and his cunning with a lightsaber. Master Eon has also defeated the White Rancor alone or with a group on the planet of Umbara. As a Jedi his adventures are many, in his personal annuals hold the many great adventures of Jedi Master Eon. As Master Eon he has defeated a many foe and has made many friends though the tales of this legendary jedi is coming to an end he hopes others may seek to fullfill their dreams and fantasies as well. Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Jedi Category:Jedi Master Category:General Category:Chosen one Category:The Jedi Order